Winx Club: Inner Sirenix, Part 1
by Rosalite
Summary: This story is all about the Winx Club and their adventures against Tritannius and the Trix. There's a new Winx girl named Acadia who is fairy of creativity and the princess of Creatarian. The Winx, Specialists, Nereus, and Tressa go through endless adventures in order to stop Tritannius from unleashing his greatest evil yet. This story is part 1 of either 2 or 3.
1. Chapter 1: The Winx Girls

Chapter One: Winx Girls  
"Let's turn up the music and get this party going!" exclaimed Musa, snapping her fingers. Big stereos magically appeared in the room and began blasting hard rock.

"How about something a little less fierce?" suggested Flora, who was watering her plants.

"You're right", agreed Musa. She snapped her fingers once more and the hard rock turned into pop.

"This music just makes me wanna dance!" exclaimed Aisha, beginning to more her legs and hips.  
"This music is inspiring me", said Stella, "my next set of outfits will be gorgeous!"

"This music is making we wanna paint!" laughed Acadia.

"This music is making me wanna hang with my best buds!" smiled Bloom as she rubbed Kiko, her pet bunny.

All together, the girls were the Winx Club. They were a group of fairies who fought all evil in the magic dimension. The girls attended the Alfea College for Fairies, which was on Magix, the capital planet of the magic dimension.  
There was Musa, fairy of music. Stella, fairy of the shining sun. Acadia, fairy of creativity. Flora, fairy of nature. Techna, fairy of technology. Aisha, fairy of waves. And there was Bloom, the leader of the Winx and also the fairy of the Dragon Flame. The girls were having a PJ party.

"C'mon Techna", urged Musa, "don't sit around on your computer all day! Get up and stretch!"

"But I was in the middle of important research", protested the girl with short, purple hair.

"That can wait", said Bloom, "you need to relax."

"Yeah, we need to after all we've been through this week", added Acadia. The Winx girls nodded. They fought against Tritannius, Aisha's mereman cousin all week. He was constantly endangering planets by attacking bodies of water.  
By the thought of Tritannius, made Acadia think of Nereus. He was Tritannius's twin brother. He was a good guy and also heir the King Neptune's throne. His home planet was Andros, just like Aisha's. They were both heir to the thrones of Andros.  
Except Aisha's parents were rulers of the land on Andros, and Nereus's parents were rules over Andros's seas. So what, Nereus was a mereman but Acadia still had feelings for him.

"Let's not think about Tritannius", suggested Stella. All of the girls had different personalities. Stella was sassy at times, Bloom was fearless, Aisha was very athletic, Acadia was the rebel, Flora was the peacemaker, Musa was the music girl, and Techna was the one who tended to keep things to herself.

"Hey Bloom, how are things going with Sky?" asked Acadia playfully as she played with her black hair. All of the Winx excluding Acadia, had a boyfriend from the Red Fountain school. The school was for guys only and the students were called Specialists.

"Great, thank you", smiled Bloom.

"When are you going to find your special someone Cadey?" asked Aisha. Bloom and Flora exchanged looks. They knew Acadia liked Nereus.

"I won't tell", blushed Acadia.

"I know!" exclaimed Stella, "my next set of clothes will be dedicated to my Brandon!"  
Acadia chuckled and began sketching on her sketch pad. She was from Creatarian, the planet of creativity. All of its people had an eye for colors and anything unique.

"Do what you gotta do Stella", laughed Musa, giving her friend two thumbs up. All the girls laughed. Everything was alright.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trix and Tritannius

Chapter Two: The Trix and Tritannius  
On Creatarian, fishes and other sea creatures were swimming away from an upcoming threat. Everything in Lake Terogia fled from the face of the darkness.  
It was none other but Tritannius and the Trix. The Trix were a trio of witches who teamed up with the mutant mereman. Icy was the leader and the witch of ice, Darcy was the second oldest and the witch of darkness, and Stormy was the youngest and the witch of storms. They were the sworn enemies of the Winx Club.  
Tritannius helped the Trix obtain dark sirenix. Sirenix was a power that allowed anyone to breathe under water. The Winx had sirenix as well.

"Tell me dearest Tritannius", cooed Icy, "why are we on this planet?"

Tritannius was able to travel from planet to planet by the underwater gates.

"I need something from here", replied Tritannius. The mereman was strong because he just got finished feeding on toxins, so he could go into his mutant form.

"What could we want from this sack of glitter and colors?" whispered Darcy to Stormy. The two were swimming behind the other two.

"I have plans to big to explain", continued Tritannius.

"The bigger, the better", snorted Icy, "anything to take out the goody goody Winx.

"Speaking of goody goody", I just noticed how tacky these waters are", mumbled Stormy.

The waters of Creatarian were unique and colorful just like the surface above.

"Freeze Tritannius", interrupted a celkie, swimming in front of them. Celkies were miniature mermaids. The villains laughed at it. Tritannius simply pointed his trident at her. A cloud of darkness hit the celkie, causing her to sink to the ocean floor.

"Now for the beginning of my plan", hissed Tritannius. He took out his long, golden trident and banged the end of it on the ocean floor. The floor began to crack and dark smoke arose from the cracks.

Tritannius held up his trident and laughed evil. "This is just the beginning. Creatarian has no idea what dangers await them!"


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Lake Terogia

Chapter Three: Saving Lake Terogia  
"Come on Acadia, wake up!" giggled Stella as she tried to get her friend to wake up.

"A few more minutes Stella", said Acadia, half awake. She was dreaming of Nereus again. Bloom had often told Acadia that love was a beautiful thing, and now Acadia knew what she meant. Her dream was interrupted when Musa turned on her morning music.

"You gotta be kidding me", mumbled Acadia, as she suddenly awoke.

"Rise and shine guys", sang Bloom, as she passed the room.

"I'm up, I'm up", grumbled Acadia, getting up. Her room was full of paintings and sketches she drew. Posters she designed and creative crafts polluted the walls as well.

"Someone has bed head", commented Aisha, when Acadia was dragged out of her room by Stella.

"What are we doing today Winx?" asked Flora, watering her plants.

"I say we start off the day with fresh new outfits!" squeaked Stella, "a perfect way to start the weekend!"

She pointed her finger at the girls and magic sparkles wrapped around their bodies. It replaced their PJs with colorful sundresses, sandals, and hair accessories.

"These designs are amazing Stella", complimented Techna.

"I agree", nodded Acadia, moving her thick black curls out of her face.

"We should meet the guys today", suggested Bloom, "it would be great seeing them again, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, that'd be great", winked Aisha. Acadia was about to say something until her phone began to beep.

"I'd better get that", said Acadia, picking up her phone. She touched the big pink button and a photographic picture of Nereus appeared.

"Nereus?" whispered Acadia, shocked. Nereus's sister Tressa was with him.

"Princess Acadia, something is terribly wrong with the waters of Creatarian", reported Nereus, getting straight to the point.

"Wrong?" repeated Bloom, stepping forward. Tressa nodded and turned the camera so the girls could see. There were dark clouds arising from the ocean floor.

"Where are you now?" asked Stella, "and what is that stuff?"

"We're in Lake Terogia", replied Nereus, "we have no idea what this smoke is, but we know who's behind this."

"Tritannius", hissed the girls in unison.

"And when he threatens one planet…", trailed off Acadia.

"…he threatens us all", finished Bloom, "the smoke could spread!"

"We'll be right over there", said Aisha. Acadia nodded and turned off her phone.

"Ready girls?" asked Bloom.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Musa with confidence.

"MAGIC WINX!' they all yelled, "SIRENIX!"

A few moments later, the girls were on Creatarian, diving into Lake Terogia. Their sirenix fairy wings allowed them to swim faster than a fish.

"Wow", breathed Flora as they paused to take in the scenery. The lake wasn't colorful and shiny anymore. There were big, thick dark clouds everywhere and they continued to rise from the ocean floor.

"Winx!" called Tressa. The mermaid and her brother swam up to the Winx. Acadia took a quick glance at Nereus. He looked just like Tritannius, when he wasn't in his mutant form. The only difference was that Nereus's hair was a light purple.

The siblings go to Lake Terogia easily by the portals.

"What did Tritannius do this time?" snarled Aisha as schools of fishes separated in fear.

"No time for that", said Bloom quickly, "we have to stop this. Any ideas anyone?"

"Sense Stella is the fairy of the shining sun, maybe her light can defeat the darkness", suggested Acadia.

"There's only one way to find out", said Stella. She swam higher than the others and spread out her arms.

"Light Diamond!" she shouted. Beams and beams of yellow light wrapped around her body and exploded. The dark clouds cleared out, but came back again.

"We have a problem", sighed Techna.

"But light is suppose to clear darkness", reminded Tressa.

"This isn't any kind of darkness", said Flora.

"She right", agreed Nereus. The dark clouds began to spread towards them. As it got closer, its presence could be felt. It was creepy.

"Um, it's coming for us", said Stella uneasily.

"Maybe a convergence spell will make it vanish", suggested Aisha.

"It's worth a try", nodded Bloom, "all together Winx!"

Nereus and Tressa moved out the way as all seven girls lined up, and held hands.

"SIRENIX CONVERGENCE!" they all shouted. A different color beams of energy floated out of them. They headed for the thick black clouds. Unfortunately, the result was the same.

"This isn't working", said Stella, a little irritated.

"There has to some way we can clear out this mess", said Bloom, "everyone think."

The nine thank for a moment.

"Maybe we should try something more logical", suggested Techna, "just think about it. Creatarian is all about colors and creativity right?"

"I see where you're going with this", said Aisha, "darkness can pollute Creatarian's magical, creative touch but creativity itself can probably defeat the darkness."

"It's worth a try", nodded Bloom. She turned to Acadia.

"Hey, don't look at me", she said, "during the convergence spell, my power didn't do anything to it."

"It cleared away for a split second", reminded Musa, "maybe that was your power."

"Just use your special sirenix spell", said Stella. Acadia nodded. She threw her hands out.

"Rainbow blast!" she yelled. Her attack was multi colored, like the rainbow. The colors wrapped around one another as they traveled all over the area. The dark clouds actually began to clear out. Soon, it was all gone.

"Alright!" laughed Musa, hi-fiving Acadia.

"Nice work", complimented Nereus, putting his hand on Acadia's shoulder. Acadia managed to work back a blush.

"Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but Tritannius is still out there", reminded Tressa, breaking the mood.

"She's right", said Bloom, "he'll still attack the seas of the planets and threaten the dimension. And remember, when one of the planets is harmed, all of them are."

"And not to mention that Tritannius is still going around, turning mermaids and mermen into his mutant slaves", added Tressa quietly. She and Nereus's parents were enslaved by their own son.

"We'll get them back", assured Aisha, "and we'll defeat Tritannius once and for all."

"I have to thank you all for helping me", admitted Acadia, "this is my home planet; therefore I am its guardian. You all were concerned, even though Creatarian is not your responsibility."

"When Tritannius is roaming around, it'll all of our responsibility to stop him", said Nereus, gripping his trident.

"Yes, he's right", agreed Bloom, "fairy or not, we can all help out in some kind of way."

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we go home now?" asked Stella, "we have to meet the guys."

"Sure Stella", laughed Bloom.

"Thanks you guys for your support", said Acadia, taking one of Tressa and Nereus's hands in her own. She didn't even notice Nereus's small blush.

"You are very welcome", he smiled, "we know you would have done the same for us."

They said their goodbyes and the Winx swam away.

"He likes you", giggled Musa as they swam.

"He totally blushed", agreed Stella. Acadia noticed that Aisha was frowning slightly. That worried her. A lot.

"It wouldn't work out", said Aisha, "I mean, he's a mereman who lives under water."

What was up with her?:o


	4. Chapter 4: The Specialists

Chapter Four: The Specialists

The girls got back at Alfea just in time. A red airship was landing in the courtyard.

"There are the boys", said Bloom, taking Flora's arm. All the Winx ran over to greet them. Acadia however, took her time getting there. She didn't have a Specialist.

"Hey Winx", greeted Sky, walking off the plank.

"Sky!" exclaimed Bloom, hugging him.

"Brandon", called Stella. Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Roy departed from the ship. Aisha had just recently made things official with Roy. Timmy was a technology geek like Techna, Riven was a rebel, and Helia was poetic.

"How ya doing Riven?" asked Musa, walking up to him.

"Timmy, I've found something incredible!" exclaimed Techna. While the Winx were with the Specialists, maybe Acadia could talk to some friends. But alas, she didn't want to worry the other girls.

"Hey guys", greeted Acadia friendlily. She admired Sky and Riven to an extent. They were both really good with weapons like swords for instance. Acadia was sometimes trained in sword fighting and her teacher was Sky. She often trained by herself.  
Speaking of training, maybe she would she would train later on.

"You guys look great", complimented Brandon.

"That's all Stella", Acadia told him, resting a hand on Stella's shoulder.

"What have you girls been up to?" asked Timmy.

"Just this morning, Tritannius attacked Lake Terogia on Creatarian", said Bloom, smile fading.

"He just won't stop", frowned Sky, "there will be a royal council in a few days. We're going to discuss further how to defeat him."

All the Royals of the magic dimension often gathered together at Bloom's home planet to discuss what to do about Tritannius. As princesses, Bloom, Stella, Aisha, and Acadia would have to attend. And as a prince, Sky would attend too.

"He's relentless", huffed Aisha, "just like the Trix, his allies."

"We'll stop him", assured Flora, "when the time is right."

"But for now, we all just hang out!" said Stella, wrapping her arms around Bloom and Acadia.

"You guys go ahead", said Acadia, "I'll just do something else and let you guys have some quality time with one another."

"No, no, stay", pleaded Techna.

"How about we all train?" suggested Acadia, holding out her hand. A sword magically appeared into her grasp and she began swiftly swinging it around.

"Aww…", whined Stella, "more training?"

"Do you want Tritannius and the Trix roaming around freely?" asked Musa.

"No. But we seriously can't have fun? Just this once?"

"Stella, work comes first", reminds Flora.

"To the gym!" exclaimed Acadia, "just you guys wait, I wanna go against one of you Specialists. I am going to mop the floor with you!"

"I think it better that you train in the area you specialize in", advised Roy as they walked to the gym.

"Yeah, a sword is no good under water", reminded Helia.

"Nereus, Aisha's cousin has a sword!" protested Acadia, "and Tritannius himself uses his trident as a sword!"

They entered the gym.

"Time for a change in clothes", giggled Stella, snapping her fingers. The girls' clothes changed into their training suits and their hair done so that it wouldn't get in the way.

The Specialists went to one side of the gym to train, and the girls on the other side.

"I wanna sword fight", whined Acadia.

"Later Cadey", said Bloom , "okay girls, let's do this."

Aisha turned on the music.

"Bump this mess", hissed Acadia. She made way for the boys. Her sword appeared in her hand.

"Cadey", called Aisha, "you'll have your fun later. First, you need to train with us."

Acadia stomped her foot and marched back over to the girls.

"Ready?" asked Aisha, ready to turn the music back on.

"Ready", mumbled Acadia while the rest of the girls said the same thing with confidence.

"Five, six , seven, eight", counted Aisha, turning on the radio. The music began to blast. To the beat, all the girls kicked and punched.

"Are we dancing?" shrieked Acadia, noticing what they were doing, "this isn't real training!"

"Dancing loosens you up", replied Aisha. Acadia just mumbled and continued the workout.


	5. Chapter 5: Powerless

Chapter Five: Powerless

"Acadia, wake up!" called Musa, shaking her friend. Acadia bolted up. Seriously? She was having a dream about Nereus again. All of the Winx were in her room.

"We heard you calling for Nereus", giggled Stella. Aisha was in the doorway, but she didn't seem that enthusiastic.

"You were like, Nereus my love!" teased Bloom.

"You…you must have heard something else", stammered Acadia, looking at Aisha once again.

"We all heard you loud and clear", said Techna. Aisha was frowning now. What was her deal?

"Well, I gotta get ready for the day", said Acadia quickly. She slipped out of her room, leaving the girls.

"She has it bad", she heard Stella giggle.

"Maybe we should help her out", she heard Musa suggest.

"No, we should let her tell him her own feelings", said Bloom.

Acadia sat down on the couch. She did like Nereus. A lot. But she had problems with talking about her feelings. The morning went on like nothing happened. Acadia put on her regular duds and brushed her wild curls. Her black hair went nicely with her elegant hazel skin.

"Guys, I think we should research more into the oceans and the seals", suggested Techna.

"Yeah, Tritannius seems to know everything about the seas and uses it to his advantage", nodded Flora.

"Aisha knows a lot about the ocean", reminded Acadia, "she is the fairy of waves."

"We need information from someone who lives in the sea like Tritannius", pointed out Bloom.

"How about Tressa and Nereus?" suggested Musa, "they grew up with Tritannius."

"I'll call them", said Aisha, taking out her phone. Soon a picture of Tressa and her brother hovered in the air.

"Hey guys", greeted Tressa.

"Hey", greeted the girls in unison.

"Tressa, Nereus, we need your help", began Bloom, "we want to know more of the oceans of the planets. We figured we needed help from someone who lives in them."

"If it's information you want, then we'll give it", nodded Tressa.

"Just meet us in the Infinite Ocean", said Nereus. The girls nodded and Aisha hung up.

"MAGIC WINX! SIRENIX!"

Not long after, the girls were swimming through a portal to the Infinite Ocean.

"Hey guys!" called Tressa. She swam up to the girls.

"Where would you like to begin?" asked Nereus.

"How about we start with the Infinite Ocean?" asked Acadia. The nine made themselves at home on some rocks as Nereus began to explain. Tressa joined in at times.

"The Infinite Ocean is full of secrets", started Nereus.

"There are caves everywhere with many legends", added Tressa.

"And I also know that there are hidden power sources and gems everywhere", included Aisha.

"Just tell us all the important stuff", said Acadia.

"Well, where do we begin?" asked Tressa.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHERE YOU WILL BEGIN!" roared a voice. Tritannius. And the Trix. And a lot of mutants.

"Guys, trouble at two o'clock!" warned Bloom. Tressa and Nereus took out their swords.

"Tritannius!" yelled Nereus.

"Attack!" yelled Tritannius, aiming his trident at the nine. The mutants started swimming for the group.

"Don't hurt them", warned Aisha, "they're my family."

"Right", nodded Bloom, "let's just work our way to Tritannius and the Trix."

"CHARGE!" yelled Tressa. The struggle began. The Winx girls activated their magic shields to fight off protect themselves from the mutants. Acadia took the opportunity of using her sword.  
Acadia, Nereus, and Tressa swung their swords at the mutants and Acadia even added in a few kicks and punches.

"We have to make it through", yelled Bloom.

"For Magix!" yelled Nereus.

"And the Infinite Ocean!" added Acadia. She had her sights on Tritannius. He was pointing his trident…at her. A huge, long, powerful energy blast hit her dead on.

"CADEY!" yelled Aisha. Acadia couldn't feel her legs anymore, so she slowly began to sink. She could feel Tritannius's dark magic flowing through her veins. But luckily, Nereus caught her just before she completely sank.

She could hear clearly, but she wasn't fully conscience.

"RETREAT!" she heard Tritannius yell.

"Is she alright?" asked Stella. Acadia guessed that everyone was crowded around her.

"She's weak", she heard Bloom say. Acadia wanted to speak, but she couldn't.

"Tritannius is attack our family and everyone we care about", snarled Aisha to Tressa and Nereus.

"We need to get Cadey back to Alfea", said Techna.

When Acadia opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Bloom. And Professor Palladium.

"What happened?" asked Acadia weakly.

"Tritannius", replied Bloom.

"He infected your body with some kind of darkness", said Professor Palladium, "I've scanned your body many times and no magic is found."

"WHAT? TRITANNIUS TOOK MY MAGIC?" demanded Acadia.

"Well, when we bought you here, you were still in your fairy form", said Bloom quickly.

"TRITANNIUS TOOK MY MAGIC?!"

"Yes, but you still have access to your fairy form", said Professor Palladium. Acadia's face grew red hot.

"Can I have a minute alone?" asked Acadia.

"Sure", nodded Bloom as she and the professor left. Acadia got on her knees and screamed, waving her arms in the air.

"TRITANNIUS!'


	6. Chapter 6: Nereus and Acadia in Danger

Chapter Six: Nereus and Acadia in Trouble

Acadia managed to cool off after a few hours. Hey, at least she could still transform into a fairy. One afternoon while the Winx were out the Specialists, Acadia decided to visit Rosarium, her celkie friend. Rosarium lived in the Infinite Ocean.

"Magic Acadia! Sirenix!"

Not long after she transformed, Acadia was swimming in the Infinite Ocean.

"Acadia!" called a small, squeaky voice. A sliver celkie swam in front of her.

"Rosarium!" exclaimed Acadia, taking the celkie's hands into her own.

"I'm glad you're here!" squeaked Rosarium, "you can explore with us!"

"Us?" repeated Acadia.

"Hello Princess Acadia", greeted Nereus, swimming from behind a rock, "and Rose, I said we were patrolling the Infinite Ocean for anything strange."

"That'd be cool", smiled Acadia. She didn't look directly at Nereus. She was shy.

The trio set off, looking for anything unusual. Acadia and Nereus talked to Rosarium, and she to them but Acadia and Nereus didn't speak directly to one another. They gave one another secret glances.

"It's all working", they heard a voice hiss. They swam behind a rock to see what was going on. Tritannius. And he was talking to the Trix!

"Tritannius", snarled Nereus, gripping his sword.

"And the Trix", whispered Acadia.

Rosarium squeaked with fear loudly. A little too loudly.

"I heard something", exclaimed Stormy.

"Get behind me", said Acadia to the celkie. They three swam from their hiding place.

"Brother!" hissed Tritannius.

"And a Winx", snorted Icy.

"There's just one of them", pointed out Darcy, "we can take her head on!"

Acadia tried not to panic. She was magic less, but she was not running away from the fight.

"Rose, hide", ordered Nereus.

"Rose, get away from here quickly", directed Acadia, "tell the other celkies to take shelter and contact the Winx."

Rosa nodded and swam away. Acadia tapped her bracelet, and a golden sword similar to Nereus's appeared in her hand.

"Ice spike!" hissed Icy, throwing an attack at her. The fairy dodged. Nereus and Tritannius immediately got engaged in a sword fight.

"Darkness of sirenix", yelled Darcy. That was aimed at Nereus and Acadia put her sword in the way, violently knocking t out of her hand.

"Aww, looks like someone doesn't have their magic!" teased Stormy evilly. Acadia glanced at Nereus who was struggling against his brother.

"Cadey!" called Rosarium, swimming back to her friends. Nereus and Acadia both turned to tell her to flee, and when they turned around, the bad guys were fleeing. All three good guys swam after them.

"The girls better get here soon", said Acadia loudly. The chase progressed until the villains swam into a cave.

Without thinking, the good guys followed.

"Guys, I know this cave", squeaked Rosarium. They got lost quickly. They swam into a dead end.

"Let's turn around", suggested Nereus. Just as he said that, the cave began to shake.

"They are caving us in!" realized Acadia, "we have to get out of here!"

She grabbed the celkie's hand and they tried to swim away. They were too late. A wall was blocking their way.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cave of True Love

Chapter Seven: The Cave of True Love

"We're trapped", cried Rosarium.

"Just stay close to me", Acadia told her firmly, "we can't lose each other."

"You two better stay close to me', ordered Nereus, "we have to find a way out of here,"

"Rosarium, you know a lot about the Infinite Ocean", piped up Acadia, "you know about the cave right?"

Rosarium held on to Acadia and looked around.

"There are ocean roses everywhere", she observed, "so this must be the cave Madame Rose and Jet."

"Rose and Jet?" repeated Acadia.

"They were two lovers", explained Rosarium, "they met in the cave. It's designed to only true love and get someone out."

"True love?" repeated Acadia. She turned her face away so no one could see her blush.

"Let's at least try to find some hidden exit", suggested Nereus, "they have to had a way to get in and out."

"That's our best option", agreed Acadia. Acadia took Rosarium's hand and they trio began to swim.

"Nereus, was Tritannius always so…evil?" asked Acadia with hesitation, "I mean, you don't have to talk about it if it's too touchy or anything."

"No, no, it's not to personal", replied Nereus softly, "Tritannius was known to be bitter but not evil."

Acadia had a little sister but she wasn't a percent bitter at all.

"I…I…I'm sorry", she said quietly. She swam closer to him, and took his hand. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you for your sympathy", he said, "and I am sorry for all the trouble he has caused."

"It isn't your fault", reminded Acadia, "he was just jealous that you were going to be king and not him. He'd probably be a bad king anyway. Your father choose well."

Nereus smiled and kept looking ahead. Then Acadia noticed something.

"Rose is gone!" she shrieked. She looked around her. "Rose? Rose? ROSE? How could I have lost her?"

"Calm down", advised Nereus, taking both of her hands, "we'll find her."

"But…but…how?" stammered Acadia. Nereus gazed into her eyes and she began to calm down.

"Didn't the legend say that only true love can get us out?"

"Yes…"

"Then I must admit how I feel about you Acadia. I think you are the cutest, smartest, coolest girl I have ever met. And I have to say that…I like you."

"You really feel that way towards me? Then I will come clean too. I think that you're the sweetest, generous guy around. And…I like you too."

They stared into one another's eyes.

"Do you feel it?" asked Acadia.

"I feel it. True love. And it will guide us to Rosarium."

The two put their hands on the wall of the cave.

"I can feel where Rose is", breathed Acadia, closing her eyes, "the cave is telling me."

The two followed their auctions until they found Rose.

"Prince Nereus! Acadia!" she squeaked. She hugged them both.

"Now, let's our way outta here", she Acadia confidently. Nereus and Acadia were able to locate an opening not far from where they were.

"We're free!" squealed Acadia. The Winx were right there, looking confused.

"I guess we found them", said Stella.

"How did you guys find a way out?" asked Rosarium, "only true love can."

"And it did", said Nereus, taking Acadia's hands. Aisha cleared her throat, but no one noticed.

"Did you guys catch Tritannius?" asked Acadia, turning back to the girls.

"They got away", admitted Flora.

"He is crafty", sighed Nereus, "and dangerous. How are we going to stop him?"

"With love and support of course", said Acadia, squeezing his hands, "we're all one big family. When we're all together, nothing can stop us."

"Nothing at all", smiled Bloom, "nothing at all."


	8. Chapter 8: The Alliance

Chapter Eight: The Alliance

Acadia was swinging her sword around the room until Bloom, Stella, and Aisha arrived.

"C'mon Cadey, it's time to get ready for the Royal Council Meeting", reminded Bloom.

All of the Royals of the magic dimension would be there. And a few allies. They would make plans on attacking Tritannius.

"Oh yeah, I'll just put on some perfume and then we'll go", said Acadia, putting her sword back in its case.

"Wait, are you going like that? Asked Stella, "you're still in your training suit."

"I know", replied Acadia simply.

"We have to look proper", reminded Aisha.

"This is proper. For the situation. We're planning an attack against a big threat, not going to some ball", retorted Acadia.

The other three girls exchanged glances. Stella snapped her fingers and the other girls' attire went from casual to formal. Their hair was done neatly and their dresses were straight.

"Cadey, you can't go like that", reasoned Bloom.

"Oh? Watch me!"

"Acadia this is important. Will you just wear the dress and act like a princess this one?" pleaded Stella.

"Yeah, we'll be around a lot of important people in the dimension", added Aisha.

"Fine", spat Acadia, "but only because you guys asked me to."

Stella smiled and snapped her fingers once more. Acadia's sweaty suit changed into a neat dress. Her thick curls were loose with a sliver flower resting on them. Her dress was sliver with strawberry yogurt colored flowers all over it. Her long gloves were the same color.

"That's way better", giggled Stella.

"I'll admit it's cute but long dresses really aren't my thing", smirked Acadia.

On Domino, Bloom's home planet, kings and queens of the magic dimension were assembling in the throne room of the castle. The four girls entered the room.

The meeting hadn't started yet, so there was some talking. Acadia even waved at King Cadon and Queen Rosalette, her parents. She even saw her younger sister Arriette.

Sky was there, and so were Nereus and Tressa. They were in a pool of water. When Nereus spotted Acadia, the girl blew him a kiss. Bloom was starring at Sky who was on the other side of the room with his parents and Diasbro, his ex. How she got in, Acadia didn't care.

"I'm nervous", whispered Acadia. There were many important people all around her.

"Don't be", said Bloom laying a hand on her shoulder. Acadia nodded and took a deep breath. She had to remember to show respect to everyone. Bloom's parents entered the room and sat on their thrones.

"Welcome back everyone", announced Queen Marion, arising from her seat, "today we reassemble to discuss actions against Tritannius."

"We have heard about Tritannius's attack against Lake Terogia and", added King Oritel, "and we can all agree that this madness has to stop."

"You don't think we don't know that?" thundered King Evandor, king of Eraclyon and Sky's dad.

The battle was about to begin.

"Tritannius knows the weakness of every planet", said King Cadon, "my daughter and her friends know about it."

Everyone turned to Acadia who curtsied and spoke.

"My father is correct", she began loudly, "the attack on my home planet was not the only flaw Tritannius has taken advantage of. Not long ago he attacked one of Solaria's suns, knowing the king couldn't survive without it. He is smarter than we all assumed. He grows stronger every attack. There are few to no solutions on stopping him. But there is one."

"And what would that be?" demanded King Evandor.

"With all respect Your Highness", continued Acadia, "the best thing would be for everyone to learn a little more about their planet. By doing so, we could learn of all our planets disadvantages and advantages of our homes and be a step ahead of Tritannius."

"Disadvantages?" roared Evandor, steeping forward, "you think Eraclyon is weak?"

"No Your Highness", stammered Acadia, "I only wanted to…"

"Make me look weak", interrupted Evandor. He was raging mad.

"Forgive me", shivered Acadia.

"Evandor, enough", ordered Aisha's dad

"I will not take advice from a child", continued Evandor.

"She and her friends have saved the dimension plenty of times", reminded Oritel firmly.

"That may be so but she hasn't any knowledge of running a kingdom!"

Everyone was suppose to be discussing Tritannius, not Acadia.

"We are here to speak business against Tritannius", reminded Marion.

"Yes but we do not need information from a child!" protested Evandor.

Acadia became frightened. What did she do? She would set everyone straight, but that was not her place.

"That is my daughter you speak of", hissed Cadon, "future queen of Creatarian!"

That was it! While everyone was arguing, she managed to sneak out crying. She ran through the palace halls, outside. She ran into a nearby forest and sat on a well. What did she do?

She just wanted to make a difference. She grabbed her phone and called Musa.

"Cadey? Why aren't you at the meeting?" asked Musa as soon as Acadia saw her face.

"Musa, I started an argument", cried Acadia. She told Musa all about it.

"Cadey, King Evandor has anger problems", reminded Musa honestly.

"Is that why you ran away?" hissed a voice. The Trix walked out of the shadows.

"Cadey, was that Icy? What's going on?" asked Musa.

"I gotta go", hissed Acadia, hanging up.

"


	9. Chapter 9: Triatannius & The Trix Trick

Chapter Nine: Tritannius and the Trix's Tricks

Acadia didn't stand a chance against the Trix without her magic, so she fled into the trees. She had to ruin the others! She ran without looking back.  
She continued running until she got to the castle. She ran to the doors, leading to the throne room. Did she really want to do this? She took a deep breath and slowly opened the doors.  
Things had seemed to get better but everyone stopped talking and turned to stare. Acadia opened her mouth to speak, but something hit her and she fell. Whatever it was, it was weakening her.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot", laughed Icy as she and her sisters walked into the room.

"The Trix!" exclaimed Bloom. The kinds and boys drew their swords.

"I don't think so", hissed Darcy, putting her foot on weak Acadia. Darn it.

"What do you want?" demanded Oritel. C'mon Acadia, get up! Acadia closed her eyes. She had to fight whatever was weakening her. Flush it out. She breathed in and out. Meditate. Concentrate. Focus.  
Acadia opened her eyes and felt Darcy's foot. She could see the witch's hand. She was holding a white crystal. Without thinking, Acadia mustered the strength to shake Darcy off her and grab the crystal.  
Once she had it, she felt her power coming back. Not caring if it were proper of not, Acadia jumped to her feet and kicked Darcy. For some reason, her dress turned back into her sliver training suit. Around her waist was a belt which held up her sword's case.  
She flipped and landed on her feet away from the witches, quickly drawing her sword. She had absorbed the crystal she took from Darcy when she grabbed it.

"Come closer and I'll have no choice but to attack", warned Adele.

"This looks pathetic", hissed Darcy. She held up another white crystal and waves of energy came from it.

"Ha, those magic waves took all your magic powers temporarily! Good luck taking us on now!"  
Acadia didn't care about that. She began running to the wall and ran up some of it. Doing so allowed her to flip off it, into mid air. She tried to land on Stormy but failed. Wait a second! Acadia had absorbed one of the crystals Darcy had, so the waves didn't affect her! The crystal restored a little of her magic. She only had enough for one spell.  
She was going to cast her one spell until she noticed that a big, dark green hand came out of the water where Nereus and Tressa were.

"Tressa look out!" screamed Acadia. Tritannius himself popped up, grabbed Tressa, and swam to the other side of the pool.

"Tritannius!" roared Acadia. Everyone swung around.

"Let go of our sister brother", snarled Nereus taking out his sword.

"Not so fast", yelled Icy, "attack him and we'll pull out our secret weapon!"

"What do you want?" asked Sky, sword still in hand. Acadia was standing next to him, holding her own blade.

"Nothing particular", replied Tritannius, "I have to thank you all. Holding a get together in my honor. How thoughtful. Oh and brother, I'd like you to see our parents."

Two mutants appeared my his side.

"Mother, Father, say hello to Nereus", laughed Tritannius. That's it! Acadia screamed and ran for the pool of water. Tritannius went too far. Tritannius dived into the water, still holding Tressa.  
Acadia's sirenix allowed her to breathe under water without transforming so she dived in after him. Nereus followed.

"Tressa!" called Acadia, "we're coming!"

Bump this. In her fairy form, she could swim faster, so she transformed. In her fairy from, she reached out and took Nereus's hand before she began to swim faster.

"She could use her one spell but she didn't want to harm Tressa.

"Hey fairy!" called Tritannius, "head's up!"

He looked behind him and pointed his trident at her. A dark cloud from his trident hit Acadia dead on. She let go of Nereus's hand and sunk to the bottom. A dark cloud covered her body.

"Arise dark fairy!" shouted Tritannius, "and destroy everyone in the palace!"


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Acadia

Chapter Ten: Dark Acadia

The dark cloud lifted away and Acadia was visible again. But something was different.

"Acadia!" yelled Nereus, swimming towards her. He gasped when he saw the fairy. Her eyes were black instead of brown and her sliver and pink colors on her outfit were not dark sliver and purple. Her wings were also those colors.

"No!" exclaimed Nereus backing away. Dark Acadia growled at him and swam upward. Water splashed everywhere as the dark fairy flew out of the water, back into the throne room. When the Trix saw her, they laughed and flew over to her.

"Acadia, destroy them all!" ordered Icy.

"With pleasure", laughed Dark Acadia.

"Everyone!" yelled Nereus, coming up from the water under the witches'' feet, "Tritannius has turned Acadia into a dark fairy!"

"Beware the new fairy of infinite darkness!" yelled Acadia, "dark cloud rays!"

Rays shot from her hands, flying for Bloom. Sky jumped in the way and protected Bloom with his shield.

"My baby!" cried Queen Rosalette, grabbing her husband, "what have they done to her?"

"Sis, what are you doing?" yelled Arriette.

"Trying to destroy you all!" shouted Acadia.

"That's right, show em who's boss", laughed Stormy. All of a sudden, the witch was knocked off course.

"I don't think so", yelled Techna. She, Flora, and Musa flew into the room, face to face with the witches and the fairy.

"Cadey, what have they done to you?" shrieked Flora.

"We're too late", cried Musa.

"Dark punch! Yelled Acadia. Dark rays shot from her fist, hitting Flora.

"Let's hit them with everything we got", said Icy loudly.

"Acadia, don't do this", warned Stella, "you're not a dark fairy! You're a Winx fairy."

"I prefer darkness, thank you", snarled Acadia. She summoned her sword and it appeared in her hand. "If any one of you decide to go mono a mono, I'd be more than glad."

The Trix began sending spells at the Winx. The fairies activated their shields. Meanwhile, Acadia landed on the ground, blade in hand.

"Let's go", she hissed at Sky, "you and me! One on one!"

"Acadia, I don't wanna hurt you", said Sky.

"I do!" yelled Acadia, flipping high in the air. She tried to land on Sky, but he moved.

"Acadia, you know what to do", called Icy. Acadia nodded and crossed her arms in front of her face.

"Dark absorbance!" she yelled.

"Ha! She's absorbing magic from all the colors in this room and is turning it into dark energy!" yelled Darcy. Flora quickly threw a spell that knocked Acadia off course. Acadia flew back to the witches.

"I think we've had enough fun for one day", said Icy. The witches and the dark fairy flew out of an open window.

"Don't let them escape with Cadey!" yelled Bloom. Too late. They were gone.

The witches and the dark fairy swam through the Infinite Ocean, where they met Tritannius.

"Where's the mermaid?" asked darcy.

"Somewhere no one will find her", replied the mutant.

"The plan is working perfectly!" Icy told him.

"Good work. With the new addition to the team, we're nearly unbeatable", laughed Tritannius.

"There is one place you can get even stronger", hissed Acadia, "a place on Creatarian where you can get more power crystals.

"Then by all means", grinned Tritannius, "show me the way."

Hey guys! I suggest you follow this story. I update at weird times, and you may not be able to find it under Winx Club stories anymore. While you wait for me to update, I suggest that you go into YouTube and type Tara Duncan Episode 1 in the search box. Be sure to watch the English version. I think I'll write a Tara Duncan fanfiction. The plot is a little hard to explain, so I need you to watch the series online


	11. Chapter 11: Infinite Creativity&Darkness

Chapter Eleven: Infinite Creativity and Darkness

Acadia slowly opened her eyes and screamed. She was floating. She looked around. She saw nothing but endless darkness.

"Where am I?" she called out. She could hear her echo. She tried her best to float farther.

"Hello?" she called out, "can someone tell me where I am?"

The girl felt a light breeze. Was it windy? The wind grew fiercer and stronger. The wind continued to rage until a cloud began to form in front of Acadia. She watched as it formed the figure of a girl and lifted up, unveiling a girl about Acadia's age.

"Who are you suppose to be?" demanded Adele, crossing her arms.

"I am Danielle", replied the girl. She had pale skin and jet black hair. It looked like her clothes were the rainbow. Literally. It looked like her robes were the rainbow.

"Where I am?" asked Acadia, growing impatient.

"You are in the realm of darkness", replied Danielle.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you, the last fairy of Infinite Creativity, have been defeated", echoed Danielle.

"Defeated?" repeated Acadia, "I was not defeated!"

"You were", hissed Danielle, "why else would you be here in the dark realm? I need to tell you a little story about your true heritage and your true magic powers. You were the last Infinite Creativity fairy. The Infinite Creativity fairies use to dwell on Creatarian, your home planet. But that all changed until the witches of infinite darkness emerged from their prison. They absorbed all the magic powers from the infinite creativity fairies. Lots of those fairies were able to recover their creativity powers, but they lost their touch of infinite creativity. You were the last of our unique kind. The new treat Tritannius figured that out and has turned you into a dark fairy, plaguing your powers."

"Wait, so I'm in this stupid realm because I'm a dark fairy now?" asked Acadia, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes. The darkness and evilness of the new you has overtaken your soul out of your body to this place", said Danielle quietly.

"Well, tell me how I get my new body back", demanded Acadia.

"I cannot tell you, but show you", said Danielle calmly, "you must recover your creative magic powers and gain your sacred touch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get on with it", urged Acadia.

"You do not understand", spat Danielle, "you use your powers to fight villains and only that when there's so much more to it than that. Your infinite powers gave you uniqueness! Independence! The ability to express yourself. You never saw past the fighting part, therefore making it easier for Tritannius to take your powers. Now you must learn what it really means to be a fairy of creativity. Follow me."

And with that, Danielle began to float away. Acadia grunted but followed. Soon they came to a canvas. It was not floating like the girls were. Danielle floated up to it and gave Acadia a paint brush.

"You never expressed yourself in your life", insulted Danielle, "you only focused on fighting instead of positively using your powers to show who you are. Now you must learn the value of expressing yourself."

"I don't have my powers", said Acadia bluntly, "how do you expect me to paint without my creative powers?"

"You think you need your powers for this?" demanded Danielle, "it doesn't take your powers to paint a picture! You have a long way to go…"

Somewhere on Creatarian

"The oasis isn't much farther", called Dark Acadia to the witches flying behind her.

"About time", complained Stormy, "we've been flying forever."

Dark Acadia continued to look ahead. She was thankful that Tritannius had freed her. She was tired of being trapped inside some fairy of creativity. Dark Acadia's infinite darkness had managed to overtake good Acadia's power. She was in control and the good Acadia was lost forever.  
Good Acadia never knew there was a dark side to her. It was a curse carried down from the first Infinite Creativity Fairies.

"There it is", called Acadia, pointing downward. She and the witches landed in the middle of a hidden oasis. Trees surrounded the entire place, protecting the paradise beyond them.

"There they are", hissed Acadia, pointing upwards, towards some trees, "those are the crystals Tritannius wants."

"Well with all means", laughed Icy, "let's take them all!"


	12. Chapter 12: Aisha Confesses & the Attack

Chapter Twelve: Aisha Confesses & The Attack

It was a sunny Saturday at Alfea. The Winx were in their room, trying to find a solution to their problem.

"I can't believe what happened to Acadia", said Stella.

"It's terrible", agreed Flora, "her family is really upset."

"And imagine what Nereus is feeling", added Bloom.

"Who cares about what he's feeling", mumbled Aisha.

"What do you mean?" asked Flora, eyes wide.

"Aisha, you've been acting really weird recently", mentioned Musa, "is everything okay?"

"I know what the problem is", said Stella, "she's upset because her cousin likes Acadia."

"They can't be together", blurted out Aisha.

"And why can't they?" asked Techna.

"Yeah", nodded Bloom, "ever sense we first met each other, Acadia was always saying that love was a scam and that boys would just hurt a girl's feelings."

"And now she's finally found true love", finished Flora.

"It's just that…well…", trailed off Aisha.

"It's because she's protective of Acadia", interrupted Stella.

"And also, I don't want her feelings hurt", added Aisha, "he's a mereman. He lives under water. They would be separated."

"Well, maybe you should talk to Nereus about it", suggested Flora.

"No way", refused Aisha, shaking her head.

"Aisha, you can't keep this feeling inside forever", reminded Bloom.

Aisha just snorted.

"What's going on?" shrieked Flora. She was looking out the window. The Winx hurried over and glanced out into the courtyard. Lighting was striking everywhere. The sky was dark with thick clouds. Four powerful figures appeared in the sky. The Trix and dark Acadia.

"We're under attack", gasped Stella.

"Let's do this girls", said Bloom, "Magic Winx! Sirenix!"

The girls transformed into their fairy forms and flew out into the courtyard.

"Well, well, well", hissed dark Acadia, "if it isn't the Winx."

"Let's be quick with this", said Icy, "we have other things to do."

"We can't fight Acadia", said Stella.

"Dark essence of Sirenix!" yelled Acadia. Bloom and Aisha flew out of the way of her attack just in time.

"Light of Sirenix!" yelled Stella. She shot her most powerful attack at the Trix. Acadia stood in front of the Trix and activated a dark shield. It absorbed the attack no problem.

"It's gonna take way more than that", said Acadia.

"We have to get everyone to safety" said Musa, looking at the terrified students below.

"Icy storm!" yelled Icy. Her attack hit Musa dead on.

"That's it! No more games", shouted Bloom.

"I totally agree", hissed Acadia, "so I'm going to go ahead and get things heated up!"

She closed her eyes and put her hands together. A purple force field wrapped around her body. The lighting and thundering became even more intense.

"Guys, what's happening?" asked Flora uneasily. A huge vortex began to form in the sky.

"What is that?" shouted Stella.

"You're dorm fairies", yelled Icy. The vortex began to grow bigger. It's power was so big! Aisha suddenly screamed. The force of the vortex was pulling her towards it.

"Aisha!" shrieked Bloom. The force began pulling her too.

"Dark Acadia's going to suck all of Alfea into that thing!" yelled Flora.

"Not just Alfea fairy", called Acadia, "all of Magix! There's nothing stronger than the Vortex of Darkness!"

Students were picked off the ground and were also being pulled towards the giant portal. Bloom tried to fly away from the Vortex, but wasn't successful. Her strength was leaving her. Soon everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13: The Vortex of Darkness

Chapter Thirteen: The Vortex of Darkness

"Um, Danielle", said Acadia slowly, "why are there a bunch of people here all of a sudden?"

Acadia and Danielle were no longer the only ones floating in the dark dimension.

"CADEY!" yelled a voice. Acadia spotted Stella and the Winx.

"GUYS!" exclaimed Acadia, floating over to them, "how'd you get here?"

"Dark you sent us here", replied Bloom.

"This must be the Vortex of Darkness", said Techna, looking around.

"It drained most of our energy so we can't transform back into fairies", stated Flora.

"How the heck do we get out of here?" asked Musa.

"We don't just get out", snapped Acadia. She looked around at all the other girls besides the Winx. "Which one of you guys are fairies of creativity?" she shouted. Quite a few girls raised their hands.

"What are you planning?" asked Stella.

"All fairies of creativity", began Acadia loudly, "we are in the Vortex of Darkness. The only way for us to get out is by the power inside of us. Long ago, our home planet Creatarian was full of fairies of Infinite Creativity. Currently, I was the only one left. It takes the power of many fairies of Infinite Creativity to get us out of here."

"So if you're the only one, how are we going to help?" asked a girl.

"Long ago, witches trapped the fairies of Infinite Creativity in this very vortex. They never escaped. But if you concentrate, you can still feel their powerful energies. That's because they are still trapped in here! It's just that they are in a barrier somewhere in here we cannot see. We have to find them and free them."

"We can help too", said Bloom when Acadia was finished talking, "we may not be fairies of creativity, but our Sirenix powers can help."

"What do we do? Where do we start?" asked another girl.

"Good question. I have been in here long enough to understand this place. It's a little hard to explain, but the vortex is not just a room of thick darkness. This is a realm. People and things live here! I'll show you."

She put her fingers on the sides of her head and began to concentrate. Some kind of portal opened up besides her.

"Come look", she told the other girls. The Winx and a few girls floated up to the portal and peered inside. They could see some kind of city. The sky was dark and cloudy. The streets were vacant. The wind was blowing around some kind of purple dirt-like stuff.

"I guess we have to go in there", said Flora slowly. Acadia had already stepped through. Danielle was going to stay with the other students of Alfea who would not go through the portal. The Winx and six other fairies of creativity stepped through after Acadia. Their feet landed the streets that were badly cracked.

"What do we do here?" asked Techna.

"I can feel something", said Stella.

"I can too", nodded Bloom.

"The energy is really close", said a girl, "but I can't see anything or anyone."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Acadia, "I see lots of stuff. There are fairies everywhere! Fairies of waves, the shining sun, they're everywhere! Fairies of all kinds!"

"Acadia, we don't see what you see", said Techna slowly, "we see an abandoned street and rundown buildings."

"That's not what I see", said Acadia. She was confused. She saw a magical place. There was grass everywhere. The streets were full of people. The sky was blue.

"You must be seeing things", said Aisha, "this is the Vortex of Darkness. There wouldn't be sun shine and stuff."

"Maybe it's her unique power that's allowing her to see things", suggested Stella.

"It's allowing her to see the beauty of everything", whispered Aisha.

"I probably look insane", guessed Acadia.

"You do", admitted Stella.

"Guys, just open your eyes", suggested Acadia, "there's beauty all around us! Wait, I have an idea."

She spread out her hands and they began producing fairy dust. The dust wrapped around all the girls.

"Now can you see?" asked Acadia hopefully. The other girls were in awe when they opened their eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Specialists vs Cloud Tower

Chapter Fourteen: Specialists vs. Cloud Tower

"And then they just disappeared!" exclaimed the girl. Sky just starred at her.

"SO you're telling us that our girlfriends and a bunch of other students disappeared in some kind of black hole?" demanded Riven.

"YES!"

"Sounds sane to me", said Helia.

"Sane? More like insane", said Brandon.

"I'm contacting Prince Nereus to see if the girls are there", said Roy, taking out his phone.

"He's not going to know anything", snapped Riven.

"Guys, I think the girl's right about the black hole", said Timmy, tapping on his phone. "There seems to be absence of dark essence around here."

"That's from the witches", snapped Riven.

"No. An absence more powerful than them."

"Then how do we get to this black hole?" asked Sky.

"The Vortex of Darkness!" exclaimed Timmy, "I found information about it! But it seems to appearing all over Magix. Just opening and closing everywhere. The girls must have gotten sucked into it."

"That's nice", mocked Riven.

"I'm serious!"

"Timmy, how do we open it?" asked Brandon.

"Only witches whom are extremely powerful can open it", said Timmy, adjusting his glasses, "witches of darkness."

"We're not witches dummy", snapped Riven.

"I know that."

"I know where we need to go", said Sky simply.

"Oh no", said Helia, reading his mind.

"What's going on?" asked Roy.

"We need to go to Cloud Tower", said Sky, mentioning the school for witches.

"We're bound to find a powerful witch there", agreed Timmy.

"So we're going to Cloud Tower", sighed Riven. It was not hard finding the school. I mean, there was lightning, thunder, and dark clouds surrounding it. The Specialists were standing outside of the school.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Timmy.

"More than ever", nodded Sky.

"Have your weapons ready", said Riven, "this school is bad news."

"Like that?" whispered Timmy, pointing upwards. There were five wolves standing on top of a hill, growling and drooling.

"We didn't even cross the bridge to the school yet!" complained Riven, getting out his weapon.

"Six against five", said Sky, "we can take them."

"Um, logically speaking, they are wolves", reminded Roy.

"Shut up", snapped Riven.

"Stop arguing!" ordered Sky, "they're coming for us."

With a leap, the wolves were a few feet away from the Specialists.

"We don't stand a chance", said Timmy, "if we try to hit them with our weapons, we wouldn't be quick enough."

"I hate logic", mumbled Riven.

"Well, you better face reality and run!" yelled Helia. The Specialists fled into the forest. Sky didn't like running, but it was their only option.

"We're running away from the school you know", yelled Timmy, over the loud howling and growling from behind.

"We gotta loose these wolves first", said Brandon loudly.

"We need to climb a tree", hollered Timmy, "they can't climb trees."

"Great idea for once", yelled Riven. The six Specialists scrambled up different trees.

"Ha, we're up here and you're down there", teased Riven as a wolf tried to jump up and get him.

"Stop provoking them", warned Sky, "we're lucky we're safe up here."

"Better rethink that!" shouted Timmy, "cuz we got company! Again!"

Sky looked up. Massive birds were flying down towards them with their long claws ready to grab the Specialists.

"Oh come on!" shouted Riven. He tried fighting a bird with his sword, but it took him away.

"Riven!" Oh man!" complained Timmy, as he was taken away by a bird. Soon, all the Specialists were in the claws of a massive raven.

"Where are they taking us?" shouted Sky.

"Probably to their nest", shouted Timmy back, "and pick the meat off our bones!"

"Thanks for the answer!" mocked Riven. And then suddenly, the birds let go of the Specialists. The boys were falling fast, towards the ground.

"What the heck?!" shouted Riven. Sky closed his eyes, ready to face his end. But he landed on something. Something moving. When he opened his eyes, he almost screamed. He was in the arms of a running troll. So were his friends.

"We can get out of this one", called Sky. But before he knew it, the troll threw him over a cliff with the rest of his friends.

"OH COME ON MAN!" yelled Roy as they fell, "why couldn't the birds eat us?"

"We're gonna die!" cried Timmy.

"No we aren't", said Riven. And just like that, dragons came out of nowhere and were now holding the boys.

"Are we lucky or are we in trouble?" mumbled Sky.

"I think they're going to drop us into the water below!" shrieked Timmy. And he was right. Today wasn't a lucky day at all.


	15. Chapter 15: Specialists vs Nature

Chapter Sixteen: Specialists vs. Nature

Sky popped up from the water and coughed. So did the other five Specialists.

"That was extreme", said Riven with a frown.

"How did we survive?" asked Timmy.

"How are we suppose to get to Cloud Tower now?" asked Roy.

"We're at least fifty miles away from the school", informed Timmy.

"Wow. Thanks for the assurance", snapped Riven.

"We're just going to find Cloud Tower again", said Sky, standing up.

"Things would be a lot easier if we had wings", whispered Timmy.

"What, you wanna be a fairy now?" demanded Riven.

"What? NO!"

"Enough arguing", snapped Helia. And just then, Sky felt something curl around his ankle.

"What the…", he trailed off. Some sort of vine was wrapped around his leg.

"AGHHH!" he screamed.

"Sky was it is?" asked Brandon. Thick green vines began to sprout out of the water. The Specialists were soon entangled.

"Now what?" demanded Timmy.

"We do this", replied Riven. He cut a few vines out of his way.

"Riven, you're hurting nature", scolded Helia.

"So? I'm not being trapped alive, thank you."

Sky cut through some of the vines as well.

"Guys, stop!" ordered Helia.

"Who's gonna make us?" asked Riven with a small smile. And just like that, a sword flew straight past his face.

"Where'd that come from?" he shrieked.

"Don't tell me nature is trying to kill us", groaned Brandon.

"Where'd nature get weapons?" asked Roy, avoiding an arrow.

"I'm thinking the weapons were already here. The forces of nature are just throwing them at us", explained Timmy.

"Well, there you go", snapped Riven.

"Let's get out of here!" commanded Sky. He and the Specialists quickly climbed out of the water and fled into another forest.

"I smell like mold", Sky heard Timmy complain.

"Keep moving guys", ordered Sky. An arrow flew past him, missing him by an inch.

"Oof!"

Sky looked back and saw Timmy laying on the ground, covered in some kind of moss with a mixture of leaves.

"Timmy!" he exclaimed, "get up!"

"I can't", wheezed Timmy.

"What the heck?!"

Now Riven was on the ground, covered in the compost.

"I think nature stopped throwing weapons", said Helia, "now it's throwing compost at us."

"This stuff is heavy", complained Riven, "get it off me."

Helia, Sky, and Roy dug their friends out of the compost.

"Let's beat it", said Timmy, brushing himself off.

"Stop right there!" ordered a voice. Sky was not surprised when they were confronted by men made out of grass and mossy stuff.

"Finally, something we can actually fight", said Riven, drawing his weapon.

"This isn't a good idea", warned Helia.

"Shut it", ordered Riven.

"Guys, we have a problem", said Timmy. The ground began to rumble.

"What now?" complained Riven. Hundred dozens of grass men began to charge for the Specialists.

"Why are there so many?" shrieked Riven.

"Run!" exclaimed Roy. So the Specialists were on the run once more.

Hey guys! A quick question from the author. I was wondering if I should make Acadia and Nereus end up together. Private message me if you think they're a good pairing. Oh, and message me if you think I should add more Diaspro into this story.


	16. Chapter 16: Diaspro Devises a Plan

Chapter Sixteen: Diaspro Devises a Plan

Diaspro starred at her angelic reflection. Where was Prince Sky? Probably looking for Bloom no doubt. Diaspro clutched her fist and growled. Bloom. Diaspro couldn't help but think nasty thoughts about her. Diaspro would have already married Sky if Bloom hadn't come around. She would have been princess of Eraclyon already. Diaspro threw on a majestic dress and carefully brushed her hair. Sky's parents, the queen and queen, were allowing Diaspro to stay at the castle sense Diaspro was going to help look for Sky.  
But she had a plan. If she found Sky, she'd take him for herself. She had a powerful tool that would put Sky under her control forever. Diaspro smiled. She was going to be queen. She took a last glance at herself and left her room. She strolled through the empty castle. It was near dawn so only servants were up. She walked with her chin upward. She left the castle, and took a stroll through the garden.  
When she was queen, she was going to have to change up things. Royal breakfast every morning at eight sharp. A party for the queen every week or month. Diaspro sat down on a bench. It was all coming together. Everything was. But what if she found Sky with Bloom? She would deal with her. Her new "toy" was stronger than the Dragon Flame itself. At least the legends said so.  
What about the Trix and Tritannius? When they take over Magix, no doubt they'd want control of Eraclyon. If Diaspro could manage to defeat Bloom, the Trix would spare Diaspro's future kingdom. Yes. Her happy, wealthy future was near. Now, where would Sky be? That's easy. Where Bloom was. She would find them both and follow her "destined" path. Diaspro couldn't help but dream about being queen.  
New dresses every day. The finest jewels. She'd be the most beautiful in Magix. And of course, Sky will "rule" the kingdom. Well, he'd ask Diaspro what do to before he ever acted. Diaspro would really rule.

"Good morning Princess Diaspro", said the queen, joining the girl.

"Good Morning Your Highness", said Diaspro sweetly, "how was your night?"

"I slept quite well. Thank you for asking."

Diaspro smiled. To everyone with a higher position than her, she was nice to. This was part of her plan to.

"I'm really worried about Sky", lied Diaspro, acting innocent.

"We're all", nodded the queen.

"I hope he isn't in danger", squeaked Diaspro.

"I'm sure he isn't", smiled the queen. Diaspro smiled back. She was playing her cards just right.


End file.
